


Crap Apples and Ultimatums

by Toastyquinn



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dave is being an ass, Dave swears too, Eric sat his sweet ass down on his fluffed pillows, Karkat Needs a Hug, Karkat Swearing, M/M, My own secret Idaho, Probably OOC Dave, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 11:04:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1508204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toastyquinn/pseuds/Toastyquinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You hesitated. Did he really mean it? Was he telling the truth? "So, wait. You're just gonna change your whole personality, and give up the act, for me. Yeah, no offence, but I really, honestly doubt that you could actually do that, based on how you've been treating me from the start. How could you possibly even think that you could even be capable of changing? You wouldn't do that for me," you croak.</p><p>"I would. If I fuck up, then you should break up with me. That's gonna hurt me more than any fucking name you can think of calling me," Dave responded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crap Apples and Ultimatums

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VampireTrickster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireTrickster/gifts).



> So, I was given a prompt by VampireTrickster to do a Davekat story, and my moirail, mutant_and_proud, gave me a lot of ideas. As it turns out, the setting for this story was something I had brainstormed earlier on! Whatever, these ladies deserve some credit! Go creep them while you're at it!

"Strider, we need to talk," you state as soon as your matesprit walks through the door to his block.

"Sup, kittykat? How'd you like my pad while I was gone? Pretty sweet, eh? We could do some fucking amazing shit in here, if you get my drift," Dave says nonchalantly, closing the door.

"I'm fucking serious," you declare impatiently.

"So am I," Dave flash-stepped over, wriggling his eyebrows suggestively.

He then proceeded to casually walk over to the other side of the room, doing gog knows what, as you stood there, fuming.

"Dave," he looked up. That got his attention; you never use his first name, unless it's important. "I just can't fucking do this anymore," you sigh.

"Babe, what's going on?", Dave smirks. The fucker thinks you're joking.

"Well, I guess you wouldn't fucking know," you grumble.

"Oh man. You've completely lost it," he says absently.

"See, this is what I'm talking about! You never pay attention to me! You spend all day with The Mayor and Terezi, and-"

"Wait, you aren't still hung up on Rezi, are you? Babe, c'mon, it's been like, what, almost two years? You can't j-"

"This isn't about Terezi. Dave, you are never there for me! And, in the brief moments that you are actually with me, you act like a complete fucking douche, and refuse to show me any form of affection whatsoever! You can't even pretend that you like me! It's like I'm alone in this relationship, Dave, and I'm sick of it!", you yell.

"Welp, what were you expecting?", he asks, shrugging.

"Well, for one, I expected that you might have actually cared for me at some point. Once again, you have proved me to be so wrong. Second, I thought that we would actually get to see each other once in a while, seeing as how we're stuck on this fucking meteor together. Apparently, I was also wrong about that, because I haven't seen you in over a week! Thirdly, and finally, I kind of thought that we would be closer, which we aren't. I just don't know what to do anymore," you uttered.

"You don't have to do anything. I thought our relationship was fine! Great, even! I totally care about you, man. We are so tight. We're like shoelaces that were tied together by the master of knots. The knot hasn't been broken since, and it just keeps getting tighter. And also, I saw you yesterday!", Dave defended.

"No, you fucking didn't. I pestered you, trying to find out where the fuck you were. You didn't even answer me! That was three fucking days ago, and I've still been fucking looking for your ass," you glared.

"So, what are you trying to say?", he questioned.

"I'm trying to say that I am so fucking done with all of this bullshit, Dave! I'm sick and tired of being abandoned, and I can't do it anymore. I am done. I'm breaking up with you," you snarl.

"Woah, what? Why? I thought we were good!", Dave's stoic mask dissipated into one of hurt and confusion.

"Well, we aren't 'good'. In fact, if you had actually been an active participant in this matespritship, maybe you would have known that we are the exact fucking opposite of 'good'. Our relationship is awful, Dave, by far the worst I've ever seen. You spend all day and all night out on the meteor somewhere, and then, after a week, I finally catch up with you, and you won't even fucking look at me! We have been together for half a sweep now, and I've never even seen your eyes! So no, our relationship is not 'good', it has never BEEN 'good', and I'm ending it before it can get even worse!", you shout, walking towards the door.

"Karkat, wait! C'mon, don't do this. I can change, I really can! Just give me another chance," Dave pleaded, reaching for your arm.

"I have given you too many chances, Strider. I've been wanting to break up with you for about three perigees now, and I gave you another chance every time you've come back. Dave, I pity you, but it's pretty obvious that you don't feel the same way, so I'm not gonna waste my time. For your information, not everyone spends all of their time pining after you, you smug douche. Get that through your think-pan. Also, you-"

"Karkat, you're right."

"I... What?"

"You are. I've been such a fucking prick to you, and you really didn't deserve that. I'm sorry. I really don't have an excuse. I'm such a fucking tool, I can't believe I just left you alone for a week. I'm a terrible matesprit. I know I really don't deserve you, and that you'd probably be better off if you walked through that door and never came back. I really do love you though, not ironically, and I guess I don't really show it as often as I should," Dave finished.

"Try at all," you growl.

"I know, and I'm so sorry. But Karkat, I promise, if you give me one last chance, I'll change, I really will. No more spending all day fucking around with Rezi and The Mayor. I'll spend all of my days with you, instead. We can even move in together, and I'll stay with you at night, if you want. I won't even mention quadrant flipping, and I'll watch all of your weird alien rom-coms with you. I'll even let you teach me about the quadrants, or your weird troll language, just please, don't walk out on me. If you give me another chance, and I don't follow through, then I just made the biggest mistake of my life, and should get hit by a fucking bus or some shit. I don't wanna lose you, Karkat," Dave insisted.

You hesitated. Did he really mean it? Was he telling the truth? "So, wait. You're just gonna change your whole personality, and give up the act, for me. Yeah, no offence, but I really, honestly doubt that you could actually do that, based on how you've been treating me from the start. How could you possibly even think that you could even be capable of changing? You wouldn't do that for me," you croak.

"I would. If I fuck up, then you should break up with me. That's gonna hurt me more than any fucking name you can think of calling me," Dave responded.

You sigh. You are probably going to regret this, but if the fucker really wants to try, who are you to stop him.

"Fine, sure. I'll give you one more chance, but if you even think about trying to run off like you just did, I'm dumping your sorry ass," you give in, rolling your eyes.

"Thanks babe, I promise I won't be such an insufferable prickle again. I think this what I really missed. No one else will talk to me the way you do," he grinned, walking up and putting his arms around your waist. "I promise you, this is gonna be fucking sweet!", and with that, Dave leaned down and kissed you on the lips, just lightly. 

It was very chaste, but still a long kiss. Your eyes fell shut. You sighed happily, melting into the kiss, and wrapping your arms around his neck as he pulled you closer.

It felt so good, considering the fact that he hasn't kissed you since you first became Matesprits, which was about six perigees ago. You're pretty sure that's about a "year" in Dave's time. Just the simple contact made your heart beat rapidly, your fingers clench, and your legs go almost completely numb.

Dave broke the kiss, and you whined, moving your face closer to him to rejoin your lips with his. Dave backed away a little at this.

"Someone's eager," he smirked. "Hey, you said you've never seen my eyes?", he asked. 

"Yeah, so?" 

"Do you still want to?" 

"Can I?" 

Dave leaned down, silently giving you permission. You took his shades in your hands, marvelling at the sight before you. 

"We match," you stated vacantly. 

Dave just grinned, letting a small laugh pass his lips as he nuzzled your neck affectionately. Then, he pulled away, "You're so damn cute, you know that." 

You hugged him tight, tears threatening to spill down your cheeks. "I missed you so fucking much," you sobbed.

He just smiled, hugging you back and recapturing your lips. 

"I missed you, too"

**Author's Note:**

> So I didn't really know how to end this, and I've been procrastinating my writing for a while, so here you go! Have some Davekat!
> 
> Thanks in advance for any and all comments and/or kudos!
> 
> (If you're into X-men, go check out my moirail, mutant_and_proud! Her current project is awesome!)


End file.
